Some facilities house patients at risk of committing suicide. These facilities include medical facilities, mental institutions, prisons, and detention centers. One common method of suicide is by hanging. In this method, an individual can utilize a physical support of sufficient height, such as the top surface of a door, to provide physical support. Doors, however, are necessary to provide privacy, solitude, isolation, and containment in such facilities. It is therefore desirable to provide a system to reduce or eliminate the occurrence of suicides in cases where a door is used as the physical support by an individual to hang himself, while at the same time maintaining the benefits provided by the door.